Rena's MASSIVE Gain
by Shinuto
Summary: Here lies the story of an immeasurably large gardevoir, going about her day to day life as a tremendous glutton...Yeah I know summary sucks hard, but anyway, this story contains ridiculous weight gain, sexual themes in later chapters, some language, possible dark tones later on and...other stuff. This is my first submission to fanfiction so I'm kinda new to all this, please R&R!


As the sun rose on another beautiful day, a Gardevoir looked out across the land and smiled. Now, normally, this would not be a particularly odd occurrence, but in this case, it was, due to the fact that she is the land. You see, our good friend Gardevoir has always been an incorrigible glutton, eating everything she could get her hands on and growing very, very fat. In time, she actually came to enjoy being fat; she loved how soft, warm, and jiggly her vast blubber became, and sought to grow even bigger. All of her Pokemon friends had no doubt in her mind that she would grow incredibly fat, but none of them could have predicted what ended up happening; after what seemed like forever, Gardevoir eventually ate so much and grew so big that she reached a weight of 1,000,000lbs., becoming a whole living vessel unto herself!

Very proud of her enormous girth, the Psychic Pokemon left to travel the vast world to further her growth. In time, several beings invited themselves to live atop her, amazed and amused by her incredible girth, humans and Pokemon alike. Soon enough, there was a whole, thriving population living upon her, colonizing as much of her fat as was still above water. Gardevoir absolutely loved this, basking in the attention of her tiny dwellers, a few of whom also tried to get fat in emulation of her. However, as happy as she was, she still felt like she wanted more...to continue eating and growing, maybe even replacing the planet with her astronomically-huge body! But, that was still some ways off, for now, at least...

Presently, she was thinking about breakfast. A massive Pokemon such as herself naturally required prodigious amounts of food per meal, and the rumbling of her immense stomach could be felt by all living on her body. 'Hmm...I wonder what I could get to eat today...' she said in her natural vocal voice, rubbing the huge expanse of her belly with one bloated green hand. "Hmm... I guess I'll move around until I find someplace with enough food to feed my gargantuan self." Gardevoir said to herself {Hold on everyone! My flab is gonna start rocking soon!} Gardevoir telepathically messaged to all who lived on her expansive body to alert them of her movement. Due to the fact that Gardevoir's powers and abilities increased with her size, it was rather easy for her to use her telekinetic abilities to move herself across the sea of which she laid in. "Ah these, gentle ocean waves feel so good on my body." Gardevoir thought happily to herself as her vast, blubbery body was caressed by hundreds of waves all across her body, despite the fact that some of these gentle waves were large enough to be considered tsunamis!

After about an hour or so of moving the water to push herself around, Gardevoir's hunger had skyrocketed and she was getting impatient on account she had yet to find any piece of land that had food on it for herself, and of course for the many residents living on the many fat folds scattered all over her humongous body. "Hmph, why is this taking so long? I should've found someplace that has sustenance by now!" At that moment, she spotted something.

Soon enough, Gardevoir's increasingly-long search paid off, and a distant shoreline became visible on the horizon! Based on her knowledge of the waters where she floated, the giant Pokemon determined that the shore belonged to Hoenn, her former homeland and the region closest to her. Though she was most assuredly huge, Gardevoir was actually still able to set foot in most populated areas; at her current size, she would still be able to set foot in this town.

Of course, none of this was of any particular concern to her at the moment; she was far too excited about finding food! Charging up her psychic powers once more, the massive Pokemon propelled herself across the water as fast as she could, mentally telling her passengers, {Hold on, everyone! We're going full speed ahead!} As she skimmed along, her countless rolls of flab jiggled and shuddered the whole way, jostling her many little residents quite a bit. They held fast, though, as her vast, soft flesh was quite easy to grip onto. The people and Pokemon living between her folds didn't even need to hold on, as her overlapping blubber did a fine job of keeping them in place.

"Are we almost there?" asked a rather large Roselia of 50,000lbs living among Gardevoir's countless chins, speaking to her from within the fatty folds. {Yes, it won't be long now.} Within the next few minutes, she made her way up to the shores of Lilycove City, where the beachgoers and their Pokemon immediately spotted her immense girth approaching from the sea. Naturally, Gardevoir's size made her something of a celebrity, and those who saw her immediately recognized her, pointing and yelling, "Look! It's her!"

Blushing and giggling, Gardevoir waved one fat hand toward her admirers, saying, {Oh, my...how flattering! It's an honor to have your attention, really, hehe...but, if you don't mind, I was hoping I could possibly get some food?} The crowd immediately understood, clearing a huge space on the beach for her landing. Upon coming around, Gardevoir planted her bloated, white feet on the ground for the first time in quite a while, using her psionic powers to partially reduce the effects of gravity, allowing her to heft her enormous form across land with ease, while her body got used to being out the water for such a long time.

Next, she used her powers to instantly cull all the fruit from the many trees surrounding the beach, before invoking her abilities once more to multiply them a hundredfold! Letting the enormous pile of accumulated fruits fall into her hand, Gardevoir brought them to her mouth and swallowed them all down. "Mmh...Oh my, such sweet memories these fruits bring me!" she exclaimed, rubbing her tummy in satisfaction. "But...I think I could still use some more...I'm still pretty hungry!" Unfortunately, spontaneously generating more food was not an option at the moment; as such an arduous act quickly drained her of her powers. Now, she would need to find more food in another way

"Hey Miss Gardevoir!" {Hmm?}The humongous psychic beauty looked down at to whoever shouted to her. "Yes?" she answered telepathically "Here's some food for ya!" The being saying all this was a small girl, about 8 years old, in her hands was an armful of snacks, ranging from pieces of chocolate to cookies, and to some small cakes. {Oh why thank you little one} Gardevoir then picked up the food with her psycho kinesis and put the snacks in her mouth. {Mmmh! Small but tasty! Thank you!} Gardevoir aid as she smacked her lips. "Aw you're welcome! One day I hope I can get to be as big as you!" The little girl then puffed out her cheeks, chest and and belly in an attempt to make herself look bloated. {Haha! Well with my help little girl, you just might!} Gardevoir said to the 8 year old girl eager to get so fat. "*Gasp* Really?! Hey mommy, guess what...!" The little girl then ran off to tell her mother of her exciting news.

{Well I best be going, places to go, things to see.} As Gardevoir was turning around she heard a yelp from the Lilycove citizens. "Wait! Miss Gardevoir please stay a little longer, we'll give you all the food we can get." "Yes we want to help you get bigger!" another person said. {Oh…oh alright, how can I say no to a free meal from such kind people?} Gardevoir then sat her globular behind in the shores of Lilycove's coast, making the shore rise up a few meters, as she waited for the people to get food for her.

*About two hours later* "Oh this all so good!" Gardevoir said as she had just finished off what probably was her 200th or so serving of food. She rubbed her now somewhat stuffed belly as she engorged herself on all the food the people of Lilycove had given. The people were so into it that even the Pokemon were starting to help, increasing the input of food by a dozen fold! This included with the residents who were living atop Gardevoir's fat frame, she had teleported all of them off so they could go to the stores and buy food for her too. After about 45 more minutes of this feeding, Gardevoir had decided she was done and let out a massive belch. **"BBBBBBUUUUUURRRRRRRRAAAAAAAA PPPPP!"**Gardevoir's burp was so loud that it could be heard all the way from the other side of the town.

{Ah! That was fantastic!} Gardevoir said to everyone, humans and Pokemon alike as she rubbed her now slightly bigger midsection, {Thank you all so much for feeding me! I wish I could do something to repay your kindness. Hmm…ah! Hold on one second…} Gardevoir then directed all her energy from the food she had eaten to the remaining pile of food she had neglected to eat, and performed fragmentation on them, multiplying the amount by several hundred. {Haaaa….th-there you all go, tons of food to sell and eat for you all…} Gardevoir said exasperated, having used up quite a bit of energy with that stunt. "Thank you so much Miss Gardevoir!" "Such a wonderful Pokemon!" The folks of Lilycove said in response to the gargantuan Pokemon's gift. {Well….phew its time to leave, come on everyone!} Gardevoir then gathered all of the humans and Pokemon together and teleported all of them to the many folds of fat throughout her body and left to travel the sea in her search to get as big as she could get.

As our intrepid Gardevoir continued to move her tremendous girth across the ocean, she soon decided to come to a stop, hoping to rest a bit after her large meal. She sat atop the water, feeling the gentle waves wash against her body, and smiled. {Mm...it sure does feel nice just floating along like this...if I didn't have to worry about eating and growing more, fulfilling my dream, I could just stay here forever...} she thought to herself, closing her eyes in elation. Her reverie soon ended, though, when a Roselia sitting atop her mane of green hair pointed toward the horizon and cried, "Look, there's something approaching!"

Turning her huge head in the direction the Roselia pointed, she soon spotted the anomalous object. It was very, very far away, so she couldn't immediately recognize it, but it was clearly big, judging from how visible it was on the horizon. What confused her even more, though, was the fact that she could pick up a faint but noticeable psychic resonance coming from the object, one which highly resembled her own. 'It can't be alive...could it? It'd have to be nearly my size for me to see it from such a distance...'

Curious, Gardevoir began moving again, psychically propelling her massive bulk toward the strange object. As time went by, she eventually noticed, to her confusion, that the object was no longer visible, though she could still sense it. Furthermore, she became aware of a strange, squishy mass pressed against her belly. 'Oh, damn...I know what's going on here; I must be right on top of it, but I can't see past all this fat! Sometimes, I almost regret being this size...almost...'

'Ahem! Er, I heard your query up there...if you can, try to look down!' Surprised to hear another voice that wasn't human or coming from her own body, Gardevoir tried her best to crane her huge, thick, flabby neck downward. It was difficult, but she was able to turn just far enough to see another fat face staring up at her from about breast-level. It was white, with red eyes and green hair much like hers, but the latter was styled into a distinctive patter that resembled an upward-turned broom, and colored a much darker shade of green. 'Fancy meeting you out here!' said the strange Pokemon cheerfully. 'My name's Ruru, and I'm a Gallade, as...er, I hope you can see from up there! Man, I didn't know there were other Pokemon around my size out there, let alone ones in my own evolutionary family...what's your name?'

Gardevoir slowly moved away from Ruru, so as to get a better look at him. While not as tall as her, he was nearly as fat; his belly was comprised of many vast rolls of green and white flab, the lowest of which floated on the surface of the water, where the waves pushed against it and produced a pronounced jiggling. He raised one arm in greeting, which, like hers, was bloated to a great size and width, its blades looking small and stunted against his fat. 'Oh, my...name?' asked Gardevoir, slightly surprised at his sudden question.

"Well, yeah, a name! Something we Pokemon use to distinguish ourselves from each other, right?"

"...Honestly, I've been so used to everyone on my body calling me Ms. Gardevoir, safe for a few, that I kinda got used to it, but that's not much of a name, is it?" Rena and Ruru giggled at this, their many chins flapping about in a way, that as Rena looked on at the Gallade's, she found it rather cute. 'Well then, what's your _real_name?' Ruru asked. Calmly and happily, Gardevoir replied, "Rena… its Rena." Ruru smiled at the sound of this.

"...You know, I think I like the sound of that!"

/Author's notes: Hey everyone! Oh god...this is so damn awkward, shit...what the hell am I supposed to say...Ah!

First off let tell all of you that this came about with an online friend of mine back when we first met, you see we both really liked Gardevoir as a pokemon and we're miffed that whenever we found pokemon weight stuff, be they pcitures or stories it was always of pokemon like Pikachu or Charizard...or well lots of pokemon but pretty much nonexistant for Gardevoir. It seemed so odd, that given it's humanoid and rather beautiful appearance it did not have more time in the spotlight...so to speak.

As you can see clearly as you're at the end of the story, we decided early on that when we made this story Rena as we called her would already be incredibly fat. Ya see we both enjoy supremely unrealistic weight gain and well, we just kinda went crazy and decided "Hey, why don't we just skip the gaining part and go straight to her being plenty fat to begin with!" Now don't worry, it will be explained through flashbacks how she got to be like this, going back some vague amount of years in the past to her early years, so yeah even though we start at a rather large weight class, we never intended to leave it without explanation. Oh yeah kinda forgot to mention, this story obviously is a collaboration, my friend did some parts and I did others, currently through the story as it is on other sites is in hiatus due to my friend not having the time to update and do his part on this, but the next chapter which is made up of the original 6 thru 9, this first one here is a combination of the original 1 - 5 on my deviantart account...which has yet to be reedited to fit with this newer version...oh well I'll get to eventually.

Oh jeez, look at all this mess of text! Sorry if it's awkward or anything, still new to this stuff, I'll gladly ask any questions you guys have about the story or characters, that reminds me I probabyl should go and upload the character bios I've made...after chapter 2 of course because spoilers./


End file.
